


Izuku's initiation

by JackFloweyDan



Category: Betty Boop (Short Films), Disney Cartoons (Classic), The Simpsons, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 1930s, Butt Slapping, Cartoon Physics, Cults, Fun, How Do I Tag, JFD Studios, Please Don't Kill Me, Reviews, Soundatunes, Steamed Hams, Tumblr Memes, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackFloweyDan/pseuds/JackFloweyDan
Summary: JDF STUDIOS PRESENTSSoundaTunes: Izuku's initiationWe are the members of Do-It-Or-Die!Dee-I, Dee-I, Dee-I!Watch us make Izuku, as easy as pie!Dee-I, Dee-I, Dee-I!We are, tough you bet!Filled with college pep!Bring him on, we cry!Dee-I, Dee-I, Dee-I!I! Z! U! K! U! IZUKU





	Izuku's initiation

**Author's Note:**

> We can! I be a member n' shit. Lose Tha Game tha dizzle dawwwwg! Izu PI. Dee biaaatch! Thatz right son! Many playaz n' mah playaz muthafucka! I'ma cry wit his muthafuckin ass. Dee Dee

Izuku is walking around town, toontown to be suspific still wondering if he should go to Akko's birthday and miss out on some schoolwork

Izuku: man what should I give her? a chicken? nah she prob is allergic to birds

Suddenly he fell through a hole as Mickey Mouse painted it with paint from his paintbrush

Mickey mouse: all right! Now a few more places to paint then I get a gift for Minnie!

Izuku started to slide down a pipe hitting a few bricks as he fell down and was spat out by the pipe a whole bunch of cultist were right next to him

Leader: BY THE ORDER OF THE MYSTICISM ORDER OF THE BHOOMBOOBATCHA BHOOMBOOBATCHA BHOOMBOOBATCHA . . . . WANA BE A MEMBER WANA BE A MEMBER WANA BE A MEMBER???????!?!!?!??!?

Izuku: WHAT NO!

The gang got angry as they pushed a lever that pushed him up to what is that what the exit which was not the exit.

Izuku: this exit is not the exit

The cultists chuckled as the room started torturing him with knives coming from the walls

Knife: ima bite ur butt

Izuku: why?

Knife : I like men butts and I cannot lie You other brothers can't deny That when a guy walks in with an itty bitty waist And a round thing in your face You get sprung, want to pull up tough Cause you notice that butt was stuffed

The knife turned into Sir Mix-a-Lot and started singing that song as izuku ran away from it but was stopped by the cultists

Leader: WANA BE A MEMBER WANA BE A MEMBER WANA BE A MEMBER???????!?!!?!??!?

Izuku: I SAID NO

He Tried to use one for all but it didn't work today due to the fact that he ate boiled green Kryptonite

Izuku: why did i eat that?

He was interested in the room where it was dark so he lit up a match and lit up a candle which was connected to a rope which is connected to a spiky anvil. Izuku tried move out of the spot but he was stuck there cuz there was glue on the floor. Then the Rope broke and the Anvil fell on him but he went through a hole in the anvil and found cultist on the top

Leader WANA BE A MEMBER WANA BE A MEMBER WANA BE A MEMBER???????!?!!?!??!?

Izuku:FOR THE LAST TIME NOOOOOOOO

He's found a room with 4 doors which he opens one of them and found himself saying to open another door which he did, which another door which had a skeleton in it using a phone.

BONEY MC BONERSON: Marge I got a bone to pick with you!!! 

He opened The Last door instead of the 3rd door which had a fist in it that punched him and opened the third door which was a way out... or so he thought instead he had jumped on a bike which when used powered up a butt slapping machine to slap his butt. He jumped off of it immediately and ran to the door when he got there he saw a cultist.

 

Izuku: DOES ANYONE HERE KNOWS WHAT NO MEANS?!!!

The cultist took off its mask and it was revealed that he was actually a she named Ochako Uraraka

Izuku:Ochako????!??!?! WHY ARE U A CULT MEMBER????!!!

Ochako: whoops wrong costume 

She ripped off her skin to reveal that she was actually Principal Skinner 

Skinner: so wana be a member

 

Izuku : of what?

WE WILL BE RIGHT BACK AFTER THESE MESSAGES!!!!!!

 

buy the book: r meme die in 2020

Old man yellys at New kid for watching new show instead of ol one

LArRy Is GoD CA CA CA CA CA CA

 

NOW BECK TO UR SHOW:

 

Izuku : of what?

Skinner: of the Springfield super awards you get coupons if you join only 2.59 Dollar a month

Izuku: If I join WILL you give me a gift?

Skinner: yes

 

So izuku joined the group , got the gift and went to the birthday party

Akko: hey izuku what did you get me?

Izuku: Steamed hams

As He said that he unveiled hundreds of hamburgers to people at the party and they all ate the hamburgers

Izuku: You know I learned something today

Ochako: what

Izuku: that if you join a cult good things will happen.

Ochako: I agree with that

And then all of them gathered around a tree held hands and signing the song from The Grinch while Robbie Rotten sat the top of the tree saying:

RR: Merry birthday!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> The great Deku Tree was the Christmas tree


End file.
